


Время собирать камни

by Serenada_san



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: "Скрученную в нем пружину немного отпускает, интонации оживают, в голос пробираются ноты того неуловимого, что делает Элиота Элиотом. Даже если пока это больше игра в самого себя, начинать с чего-то нужно."С Монстром покончено, и жизнь продолжается.





	Время собирать камни

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям после серии 4.08.

***

\- Эл?

Рокот набираемой в ванну воды умолк минут пять как, и Квентин скребется в дверь, хотя честно собирался дать ему время. Пяти минут вполне достаточно, разве нет? 

Ответа не слышно, но Элиот не заперся, и Квентин решается заглянуть. 

\- Все нормально? 

\- Все потрясающе, – отзывается Элиот с тенью смешка в голосе. – Заходи, напустишь холодного воздуха. 

Внутри тепло, от невразумительной смеси запахов голова слегка кружится, как на первой, самой приятной стадии опьянения. Элиот явно не пощадил батарею флакончиков Марины, которые выстроились на бортиках ванны поистине королевских размеров. Хотя даже ее не хватает для роста Элиота, и под шапкой розоватой пены угадываются торчащие из воды колени. 

Квентин опускается на пол рядом с ним. Две рыбки из мыльных пузырей, взмахивая хвостами, кружат друг подле друга в воздухе, иногда стукаясь носами в невинном поцелуе. Мгновение кажется, что Элиот снова творит волшебство без помощи рук, но он просто делает жесты под водой, и пугающая мысль отступает, не успев до конца оформиться. Это он. Монстр не знал такой красивой магии. 

\- Помнишь? – Элиот смотрит на него. Одна из рыбок подплывает к Квентину, чтобы клюнуть его в щеку. 

\- Ты развлекал так Теда, когда он не хотел купаться. 

Квентин думает об этом чаще, чем стоило бы, но облекать воспоминания в слова – все равно что вдыхать в них подлинную жизнь, которой у них никогда не было. 

\- Видимо, мне это на роду написано. Помнить то, чего я даже не делал. Что делал другой я. Или не совсем я. 

\- О чем ты?

\- Я ведь ничего не знал все это время. Ничего не видел. Он затолкнул меня подальше, и я прятался в собственной памяти. Даже не понимал сначала, что происходит. Но теперь... теперь… я вспоминаю.

Его лицо каменеет, взгляд проваливается в себя. Рыбки, беззвучно разевая рты, лопаются, пузырик за пузыриком. Видеть это больнее, чем Квентин мог бы представить.

\- Как такое возможно? Он ведь ушел и… разве не должен был забрать свои воспоминания? 

\- В том-то и дело, что они не его. Не только его, – помедлив, говорит Элиот. Пустота, в которую он смотрит, проступает свежей складкой возле рта, синевой теней под припухшими глазами. – Тело – это важно. И всегда было важно. Ты не можешь изменить свою внешность волшебством. Не можешь творить заклинания, если вместо своих рук получишь чужие. Материя и магия неразрывно связаны. – Элиот подносит к лицу руку, облепленную пенными хлопьями. Шевелит пальцами, убеждаясь, что они его слушаются. – Он использовал мое тело для трансляции своей силы. Смотрел на все, что делал, моими глазами. И воспоминания откладывались в мое серое вещество, а не в его. Даже обрывки его мыслей все еще где-то здесь. Не удивлюсь, если он вообще ничего не запомнил. Может, он просто на это не способен.

\- Еще не поздно ему посочувствовать, – неловко пытается пошутить Квентин. 

Он, кажется, понимает, о чем говорит Элиот. Фальшивая личность Брайана словно не до конца отслоилась от него, и она помнит, как странный незнакомец ни за что убил официанта в кафе, потом движением пальца перерезал глотку продавцу мороженого, а потом копался во внутренностях греческого божества.

Элиот тоже помнит все это. Тоже – как через фильтр, как безумно реалистичный сон, как самую яркую галлюцинацию в жизни. Помнит божественную мощь. Помнит пульсацию чужого горячего сердца в ладони. 

\- У меня ощущение, что я вернулся в пустой дом после долгой поездки. И все это время в нем гуляла студенческая вечеринка с кучей бухла и наркоты, – он слабо улыбается, нащупывая в трясине клочок знакомой почвы.

\- Вот именно, она проходила без тебя, – говорит Квентин настолько твердо и убедительно, насколько может. – Об этом тебе надо помнить, а не… Это был не ты, Элиот. Не давай ему себя морочить. Не теперь. 

\- О, Кью. Это был я с той секунды, как пристрелил ублюдка в замке. 

\- Ты хотел защитить меня. А я убил бога и всю магию заодно, помнишь? У нас тут не соревнование, кто круче облажался. Если уж на то пошло, о Монстре должны были позаботиться те, кто его создал. Но они просто свалили все на добровольцев, готовых вечно с ним нянчиться, и зажили припеваючи.

\- Это не значит...

\- Да, – бросает Квентин резко. – Мы все виноваты. Я из себя святошу и не корчу, как-то поздно уже. И вообще, знаешь, что? Я собирался дать этому уёбку божественное тело. 

Элиот проводит рукой по влажным волосам, заглаживая их назад. Квентин будто вечность не видел его лицо таким открытым. 

\- Брось, это был повод потянуть время. Ты бы не стал.

\- Стал бы. Я бы и эту херню сделал, Эл, я клянусь. 

Элиот приоткрывает рот, но так и не находит, что сказать. Квентин опускает руку в воду и оттирает с его шеи остатки крови, прямо в том месте, куда вошло острие ножа. 

\---  
Монстр собирался сменить наконец костюмчик и хотел напоследок сделать Квентину больно. У него получилось. 

От прикосновения Элиот замирает, щурится с отблеском теплой, по-настоящему его улыбки в уголках глаз. Недавно из них вытекала жизнь, от распоротого горла все вокруг было густо-красным и горячим, руки Квентина бестолково зажимали рану, а грудь забил до отказа крик, такой огромный, что его получилось бы вытолкнуть, только разодрав себя на части. И он сделал это. Разошелся по швам, как старая тряпичная кукла. Только вместо звука из тела вырвалась магия, и она была такой бешеной, такой отчаянной, что смерть, видимо, на этот раз подумала «Да ну на хер» – и отступила. Поток чистого волшебства стягивал и спаивал сосуды, мышцы, кожу, пока Элиот, задыхаясь, все твердил «Прости, Кью, прости», еще не понимая, что умирать ему сегодня не придется. 

За всем этим Квентин упустил мелочь вроде обезвреживания постояльца Черного Шпиля. Потом на все готовое явился очередной бессмертный ублюдок, так сразу и не скажешь, из какого пантеона. Забрал ящик Пандоры с запертым в нем неудавшимся богоборцем и отправился восвояси. Кажется, даже поблагодарил, хотя по большому счету не стоило бы.

Квентин не уверен, что все запомнил правильно. Выжатый досуха, но почему-то не отключившийся физически, он сидел на земле рядом с живым Элиотом, и божественные игрища были ему глубоко безразличны. 

Чуть позже, когда боги, не считая бывших, убрались восвояси, кто-то попытался спросить, что это вообще было, но ответ Квентин дать не смог. Когда-то ему объяснили, что магия рождается из боли, и логично было предположить, что невыносимая боль способна породить сверхмощную магию.  
Хотя сам для себя он решил незатейливо считать случившееся чудом. 

\---  
\- Шрама не осталось, – замечает он рассеянно. 

\- Даже немного обидно. Шрамы, говорят, украшают мужчину? 

\- Ты и так красивый. 

Элиот с удивленной улыбкой приподнимает брови, а Квентин не может припомнить, говорил ли ему раньше об этом хотя бы раз. Было бы странно, если не говорил. 

\- Я буду само совершенство, если разживусь бритвой. И ножницами. – Он трет заросшую щетиной щеку и снова проводит ладонью по волосам. Скрученную в нем пружину немного отпускает, интонации оживают, в голос пробираются ноты того неуловимого, что делает Элиота Элиотом. Даже если пока это больше игра в самого себя, начинать с чего-то нужно. – А еще мне не во что одеться. Я скорее голым буду ходить, чем хоть раз еще прикоснусь к тем тряпкам.

Любимый черно-белый прикид Монстра неопрятной кучей свален возле корзины для грязного белья. Вещи как вещи, никаких жутких кровавых пятен. Прежде чем открыть портал, предусмотрительная Марго их обоих основательно почистила, хотя из-за дрожащих пальцев заклинание получилось только с третьего раза. 

Надо отдать ей должное, Марго в тот момент вообще мыслила наиболее трезво, действовала, как всегда, решительно, ненужных вопросов сама не задавала и другим не позволила. Получив свою порцию объятий от Элиота и убедившись, что он более-менее в норме, она спокойно выслушала просьбу дать ему время прийти в себя и предложила отправить его в квартиру Марины за неимением других идей. 

Марго и бровью не повела, когда Квентин дал понять, что одного его никуда не отпустит. Квентин знал, что Элиот даже ей не рассказывал, чем для них обернулся тот квест с ключом магии, но Марго, кажется, и сама догадалась если не обо всем, то о многом.

Элиот, слабый от потери крови, заново обживался в собственном теле и нетвердо стоял на ногах. Квентин держал его под локоть, борясь с навязчивым желанием вцепиться в него обеими руками. Невысокая арка портала пульсировала перед ними мягким светом. Будь здесь Пенни, заморачиваться не пришлось бы, но он опять куда-то исчез и пропустил все веселье. 

Элиот, не оглядываясь, пригнулся и шагнул первым. Потянувшись за ним, Квентин в последний миг посмотрел на Элис. Она была там, одинокая среди людей, которые не хотели принимать ее обратно, красивая, сильная, полная чувства вины, она очень помогла им сегодня, она все понимала и ничего не могла сказать вслух, только молча, отчаянно звала его. Квентин услышал, обернулся и взглянул на нее без сожалений и гнева. Он простил ее. Он надеялся, что и она простила его за все. Остальное не имело веса, не имело смысла. Смысл скрылся в сияющей арке портала – и Квентин отправился следом. 

\---  
\- С одеждой мы что-нибудь придумаем, – говорит он. Пальцы, расправившись с красным пятнышком на шее, замирают. Под кожей ровно бьется пульс, как бесшумная музыка. – Хотя твоя идея тоже… очень даже. 

Элиот почти смеется, брызгает ему в лицо водой.

\- Держи свои грязные мысли при себе, Колдуотер. 

Пена медленно тает. Голова у Квентина идет кругом. Все из-за запахов, конечно, он как будто заблудился в парфюмерной лавке. 

\- Пойду поищу что-нибудь, хорошо? – он с неохотой поднимается. – Смотри не перегрейся тут. 

Элиот шлет ему дурашливый воздушный поцелуй.

Когда Квентин возвращается, он уже стоит перед запотевшим зеркалом, обмотанный большим пушистым полотенцем. 

\- Мужского гардероба у Марины нет. Могу только белую простыню предложить. Будешь как римлянин. 

Элиот с готовностью вздергивает свой крупный нос и вытягивает руку в картинном жесте. 

\- Уверен, мне пойдет. – Он кивает на вешалку рядом с зеркалом. – Или я могу выбрать вот этот симпатичный шелковый халатик.

Они оба знают, что его одежда осталась в Брейкбиллс и достать ее совсем нетрудно. Так же, как знают, что Квентин никуда сейчас не пойдет, даже если начнется очередной апокалипсис. 

\- Вообще… я буду думать об этом не раньше, чем высплюсь. Серьезно. Не помню, когда спал в последний раз. Мой злобный двойник не считал это такой уж необходимостью. 

Он выходит из ванной, босые ноги оставляют влажные следы на полу, и Квентин неосознанно наступает на них, двигаясь следом, будто привязанный.

Тени от закатного солнца тянутся по всей спальне, очень просторной, светлой и шикарной, как все в этой квартире. Квентин задергивает тяжелые шторы, пока Элиот, бросив полотенце на пол, забирается под одеяло. 

\- А где Марина, кстати? – запоздало, с зевком интересуется он. 

\- Понятия не имею. Кейди как-то от нее избавилась, и мне было не до того, чтобы узнавать подробности. 

\- Если она сейчас сюда заявится, вряд ли обрадуется гостям. 

Едва разбавленная темнота разливается по комнате. Квентин подходит к кровати и видит Элиота не хуже, чем при дневном свете. 

\- Мы разделались с социопатичным божественным отпрыском. Как-нибудь уж справимся с одной психованной ведьмой. 

\- А, так ты уже снова готов колдовать? 

Квентин прислушивается к себе, не чувствует ни искры магии и совсем по этому поводу не расстраивается. 

\- Можно я полежу с тобой? – спрашивает он раньше, чем вопрос собирается в голове из разрозненных слов, которых сейчас так много и при этом слишком мало.

\- Тебе не нужно спрашивать о таком, – отзывается Элиот, явно проглотив в конце что-нибудь вроде «болван» или «придурок», и приглашающе отгибает край одеяла с другой стороны.

Квентин скидывает обувь, стряхивает худи с мокрой манжетой и неловко ныряет к нему, укладывается близко, но не касаясь, лицом к лицу.

\- Так целомудренно, – с бархатистым смешком замечает Элиот, но за тоном скрыто напряжение, которое с такого расстояния нельзя не почувствовать. – Нам нужно поговорить, Квентин.

\- Знаю.

\- Я ошибся, и мне очень, очень…

\- Я знаю. Мы оба отличились. Но теперь все будет хорошо. Теперь мы все исправим. – Квентин гладит его по колючей щеке кончиками пальцев и чувствует, как в них рождается знакомое тепло волшебства. – А пока тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

Элиот сонно, сладко вздыхает, жмурится от удовольствия и говорит совсем тихо:

\- То, что ты сделал, – это очень дорогая магия. И очень редкая. Ты спас мне жизнь, Кью. 

Квентин не уверен, что Элиот еще слышит его, когда отвечает:

\- Ты же знаешь, что я чертов эгоист. Я спасал жизнь нам обоим. 

***  
Стоя в изножье своей постели, Марина с минуту разглядывает Квентина Колдуотера и того парня, призрак которого она видела когда-то в двадцать третьей временной линии. На ум приходит пара десятков классных заклинаний, которыми можно прижарить их спящие задницы, чтобы это запомнилось им до конца жизни.

Призрачный брюнетик, не просыпаясь, тянется к почему-то одетому Колдуотеру и целует его в лоб, а тот улыбается, как имбецил, и придвигается к нему еще ближе. 

\- Ну пиздец, – резюмирует Марина, подбирает с паркета влажное полотенце и выходит из спальни, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
